fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falchion
The Falchion (ファルシオン Farushion) is a divine Sword that concurrently appears in the Akaneia Series and Awakening. Forged from a fang of Naga upon her departure from the realm of the living, this weapon is imbued with the power to slay dragons, and has, throughout its various incarnations, proven to be pivotal in vanquishing the existences of end-game antagonists, including the likes of Medeus, Duma and Grima. The sword is solely bound to Marth, Alm, Chrom and Lucina, where it confers upon them the added ability to recover their HP when the option for it to be used as a normal item is selected. In Awakening, the blade manifests with a multitude of incarnations, with each one named differently from one another; For one, the blade is, in its sealed form, known as the Sealed Sword Falchion (封剣ファルシオン Fūken farushion) in the Japanese version of the game, simply called Falchion in the English release. Upon being awakened by Naga, it is instead referred to as the Exalted Falchion (神剣ファルシオン Shinken farushion, lit. Divine Sword Falchion). Apart from these two versions of the blade, the one that is brandished by Lucina is also bequeathed a unique name - The Parallel Falchion (裏剣ファルシオン Uraken farushion, lit. Hidden Sword Falchion), a distinct allusion to it being similar to Chrom's due to being from another timeline, however it is different statistically, being superior to the Chrom's sealed version and Inferior to the Exalted Falchion. History ''Akaneia Series The Falchion blade was once wielded by the hero Anri to defeat the dark dragon Medeus, thereafter ending the malevolent tyranny that he reined upon the continent. Later, in the events of ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi (and all subsequent remakes and sequels), Marth, the descendant of Anri, removes it from its resting place upon defeating Gharnef, and, in the footsteps of his predecessor, employs it to defeat Medeus and end his quest to bring the world to destitution. In the events of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, it is possible for Marth to procure a weaker version of the Falchion from Nagi; While the origins of this particular version of the blade are unknown, it is, however, highly probable that it may have been forged from one of Nagi's, a lesser divine dragon, own fangs. Apart from being weaker than the original blade, this version of Falchion is also significantly heavier and more cumbersome to wield. Yet another duplicate of the Falchion blade also exists within the same realm, as can be gleaned from Fire Emblem Gaiden, where it is wielded by Alm, who employs it to defeat Duma. In this case, the sword is not contrived from the fang of a dragon, but instead forged with the conventional base material of metal. It is then imbued with special incantations in order to imprison the goddess Mila; While her soul is successfully sealed within the sword's core, the same cannot be said about the power that she once wielded, a fact that in turn gives the sword its potency. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening The Falchion reappears in ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, where it is, alongside the Fire Emblem, one of the royal treasures of Ylisse, and is the personal weapon of Chrom. In the later parts of the game, the seal suppressing the powers contained within Chrom's Falchion is released by Naga, a fact that thereafter transforms it into the Exalted Falchion. This game's version of the blade bears a striking semblance to the one originally wielded by Marth, with the exception of its hilt; The original one features a hilt that is comprised of a guard that is embossed with a curved, wing-like finish and a ruby beset in the middle, alongside an emerald studded into the pommel. This hilt is one that is not present in the version manifesting within Awakening, where it takes on a design that is simple, yet elegant; For one, the hilt takes on a hue of reddish-brown, with a crown-like implement attached to its pommel. At the point where the hilt melds into the blade's shoulder, two sets of golden ridges fan out in an asymmetrical fashion in order to complement the widened shoulder and the teardrop hole that is drilled into it. To end off this intricate design, a long, thin strip of gold runs down the body of the blade to form its fuller. The discrepancy in the blade's appearance across the sands of time is very aptly explained by Lucina during her supports with Owain, where it is revealed that the Falchion's hilt (Along with the entirety of the Shield of Seals) has been subjected to repeated breakages and re-forgings over the centuries. The actual blade is immune to the ravages of time and will never rust or dull, hence explaining the pristine appearance of the sections of the blade left untouched by the various modifications that it has been subjected to. An alternate version of the Falchion blade is brought into Chrom's timeline by Lucina, where it is referred to as the Parallel Falchion. According to Lucina's supports with her sibling, only those of Ylissean royalty descent possess the potential to wield the Falchion blade, and even so, the spirits inhabiting the blade are rather selective over those deemed to be worthy of wielding it. Those not deemed worthy by the blade will, according to Lucina, find that it is dull in their hands, so much so to the point where they find themselves incapable of performing menial tasks like chopping wood with the blade. In the final support conversation Lucina shares with her sibling, her sibling is revealed to have, albeit unwittingly, been accepted by the blade. To this end, however, no form of the Falchion in the game can be used by anyone other than Marth, Chrom, and Lucina. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Falchion |Sword | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |3 | - |Wieldable only by Marth. Effective against dragons; Seals all non-dragon direct attacks. Can be used as an item to restore HP. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Falchion |Sword |10 |80% |0% |1 |0 |Wieldable only by Alm. Effective against monsters; Restores 5 HP per turn. Capable of damaging Duma at 52 HP or less. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Falchion |Sword | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |10 | - |Wieldable only by Marth; Effective against dragons. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version | Falchion | Sword |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 |7 |? | - |Wieldable only by Marth; Effective against Manaketes and the Earth Dragon. |} Nagi's Version | Falchion | Sword |E | - |7 |90% |0% |1 |9 |? | - |Wieldable only by Marth; Effective against Manaketes and the Earth Dragon. Can be used to recover 10 HP. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Falchion | Sword |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 |? | - |Wieldable only by Marth; Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon. Can be used to recover 10 HP. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening Original Version | Falchion | Sword |E | - |5 |80% |0% |1 |? | - |Wieldable only by Chrom and Marth; Effective against dragon units. |} Parallel Version | Parallel Falchion || Sword |E | - |12 |80% |5% |1 |? | - |Wieldable only by Lucina and Marth; Effective against dragon units and evil dragon units. Can be used to recover 20 HP. |} Exalted Version | Exalted Falchion || Sword |E | - |15 |80% |10% |1 |? | - |Wieldable only by Chrom and Marth; Effective against dragon units and evil dragon units. Can be used to recover 20 HP. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest in Basement 1 of Duma's Temple. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Gharnef (Final-2 '''Book 2:' Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version |Dropped | Closest Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Nagi's Version |Event |Ch. 24x - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem: Awakening Original Version |Inventory |Chrom |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina |} Exalted Version |Event |Ch. 24 - End of chapter. |} Trivia *In ''Kirby: Super Star Ultra, the Falchion blade appears as a piece of treasure in the Great Cave Offensive, where it is worth 375,000 G. **Although the blade technically manifests within the game data of Kirby Super Star, the English localisation of the game did not pick up on the reference, and instead deigned to rename it to "Sword" instead. *In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Falchion functions as the symbolic insignia of choice to represent all characters hailing from the Fire Emblem series. *Despite its name, the Falchion is not actually a falchion per se, but is instead a two-handed Medieval longsword. A real falchion is a blade that is curved and single-edged, and is more akin to a scimitar (or -perhaps- a machete). *To commemorate the launching of Shadow Dragon, Nintendo deigned to forge an actual blade in the likeness of the Falchion. *During Cornelius's fight with Gharnef in the Fire Emblem OVA, the Falchion is depicted to be twice its original size. This is a stark contrast from how the sword is displayed on the OVA's VHS cover, alongside its appearance in the actual games themselves. *In both Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo, Marth displays no unique animations while wielding the Falchion. *In its Awakening manifestation, the markings on the Falchion reads "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw", which, when reversed, reads "When all else is lost the future still remains". *In Awakening, an incandescent glow fills up the teardrop-shaped depression bored into the blade's shoulder during certain points in the story, although the rationale for this is not revealed. It has been theorised that each occurrence of such a phenomenon takes place each time history is rewritten. *If Chrom marries Sumia, their daughter can wield Falchion as shown through a support with Lucina, though only Chrom sees the cuts but does not see who made them and Gallery File:FalchionAwakeningRuneScript.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falchion's engraving in Awakening File:Falchion.jpg|Official artwork of the Falchion blade from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Falchion (TCG).jpg|The Falchion, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:NagaMyth.jpg|CG still of the tapestry that is featured in the opening preamble of Mystery of the Emblem, featuring Naga entrusting humanity with the Falchion and the Shield of Seals. File:NewMysteryEvt 04.png|CG still of the Falchion blade in Shin Monshō no Nazo, where it is laid across the Shield of Seals. File:Opening05.png|CG still of the Falchion, alongside a collection of other swords, having been plunged tip-first into the ground of a battlefield in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:NewMysteryFalchion.jpg|A sepia version of the CG still featuring the Falchion plunged into the ground of a battlefield. File:FE3 Falchion.gif|Animation of Marth attacking with the Falchion in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Marth using Falchion (FE12).png|Screenshot of Marth preparing to perform a critical attack with the Falchion in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:RealFalchion.jpg|The real-life forged rendition of the Falchion, as photographed amidst other Fire Emblem-related paraphernalia during a Nintendo World launch event. File:Cornelius w falchion.PNG|Screenshot of the Falchion from the anime, where it is featured to be wielded by Cornelius.